LOTM: String Theory S3 P1/Transcript
(The heroes are seen glaring at Venom as he roars at the group) Venom: So heroes, what do you think? Never before in our lives have we ever believed this day would come! But with your friend's help, we're finally one step closer to destroying all live in this meaningless Multiverse! Alex: If you think we're just gonna let you get away with that, you're all mistaken! Venom: Ha! Like you kids have a chance to beat us! In this form, we're invincible! Shoto: That's what they all say. Venom: Except this time it's true boy! You may be Jack's friends, but that won't stop us from destroying you! Uraraka: We'll still save him from you! Venom: Oh please! What make you think YOU can beat me? Jack knew how useless you were to your team. We should know, we feel his thoughts and memories. Uraraka: What..? Alex: Don't listen to them! They're just lying! Venom: We speak the truth boy. He felt that most of you weren't hero material after all. Uraraka: That... THat's not true! Is it...? Venom: Not just you. but same for Momo. Momo: Huh? Venom: And you Mina. Mina: Me??? Venom: Ooooh and don't get me stared on how he felt about Leo! Leo: Who me??? What did I do? Venom: You know what you did. Now step aside kids before we decide to tear you open and leave you for the scavengers. Unless one of you think you have the guts to fight us. (The heroes are silent as they all look at each other) Uraraka: No. (The heroes watch as Uraraka steps up to Venom) Venom: Well well well, what is this? Omega: Uraraka, what are you doing? Uraraka: There is NO WAY Jack feels that way about us! He would NEVER spread lies like that! I may not be as strong as Deku or the others, but I'll fight to save my friend! Izuku: Uraraka… Venom: Well how brave. But stupid. Very well then, take your first shot. We will not stop you. Omega: Is she really...? Miles: She can't! He'll rip her apart! Venom: We're waiting! Alex: She's serious isn't she...? (Uraraka clenches a fist as she glares at Venom) Venom: You can still back out kid. We won't stop you, we know Jack doesn't care. Uraraka: That's where your wrong. (Uraraka takes a few steps back as she gets ready to charge) Uraraka: Jack. One way or another, we WILL save you! (Uraraka then makes a run at Vemon) Vemon: Come on then kid!! HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT!! (Uraraka jumps as she is about to punch Venom) Venom: Finally. (Uraraka hits Venom, who stands completely unaffected) Venom: Weak. (Venom smacks Uraraka away) Venom: Care to try again kid? Izuku: URARAKA!! Uraraka: *Groaning* … I... *Slowly gets up* I am a hero... I refuse to believe that Jack... thought other wise. Venom: Such a sad sight. I think its time I put you out of your misery! (Suddenly Venom's chest opens up. Several tendrils shoot out of him and grabs Uraraka) Uraraka: AHH!! Izuku: URARAKA!! *Rushes to go help* Venom: DINNER TIME!! *Starts to pull her toward him* (Venom grabs Uraraka in his hand as he lifts her up) Venom: Your first mistake was challenging me. And now, I'm gonna make sure you never see your family or friends again. (Uraraka stares in horror as Venom's mouth opens wide) Uraraka: Jack...please.... (Venom is about to go in for a bite when suddenly ice strikes his face. He drops Uraraka. The heroes all look to see Erin, who has a mixed look of tears, betrayad, and pure anger) Alex: Erin??? Erin:... Izuku: Urarak get away from him!! (Uraraka runs away as Venom recovers he then sees Erin coming toward him) Venom: Well well. If it is the love of my life. Erin: Jack, stop this! This isn't you! (Venom stares for a moment before the ooze around his face peels away to reveal Jack) Jack: Erin, you know this has to be done. Erin: Doing this isn't going to get you the respect you want! You're just helping them kill innocent people! Jack: Killing innocents is what they wanted from me in the first place! I'm finally who I'm supposed to be, what I was ALWAYS meant to be! Erin: And who said you were suppose to be a killer huh!? Some idiots who are stuck over a monster who thought to destroy the Omniverse over two decades ago!? Jack: Those "Idiots" are my parents! Erin: WELL I SAY SCREW THEM!!! Jack: !! Erin: IF YOU'RE PARENTS CAN'T ACCEPT YOU FOR WHO YOU ARE, THEY HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL YOU THEIR SON!! AND IF YOU'RE REALLY GONNA GO ALONG WITH THIS..... *Tearfully* Then you're not the man I love... (All the heroes hear that) Izuku: Wait. Love?? Mina: *Gasp* Oh my gosh I knew it! Erin does love Jack! Jiro: Wow. I never would have guessed. Omega: Wait did anyone else know about this? Leo: Erin... Loves him...? Alex: Erin.. (Jack glares at Erin) Jack: If you guys aren't going to accept me either... (Venom's face returns) Venom: Then die! (Venom charges toward Erin, lifting her up by the neck before throwing her into the others, knocking most of them down) Alex: Jack, you need to gain control! They're just using you! Venom: NO!! THIS IS ALL ME!! Izuku: He's talking alone! He's the one controlling Venom! (Venom grabs Alex and slams him into the ground before grabbing Izuku and Mina by the faces, dragging them along the ground as he runs before throwing them into the wall) Venom: God, I've wanted to do that for so long! Kiro: Jack, stop! Ian: This isn't you! Venom: YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM!!! (Venom jumps over to the two and grabs them by the legs. He then jumps into the air, spins around and throws them both into the ground as he lands) Venom: Now with the healers out of commission, time to move on to the rest of you! Shoto: How are we supposed to stop this thing? Jiro: I'm not seeing a weak point on his back! Venom: I have no weakness! I- We- Are Venom! The perfect being! (Izuku tries to rush in and attack Vemon, who tanks the punches, before knocking him away with his own, he witstands Omega and Mina's acid before smacking them away with his tendrils, overpower Shoto as he tries to hit him with ice, easily catches Tenya and chucks him away. Alex is seen getting back up) Alex: No... I won't let this go on... TIME STOP!! (Time stops as Alex approaches Venom before he reaches his hand into Venom's chest, grabbing onto Jack's shirt) Alex: Gotcha. (Venom's hand then starts to twitch) Alex: Huh?? (Venom begins moving even though time has been frozen) Venom: I forgot to mention Alex, Shadows like me also stop time. (Venom punches Alex away before his time stop wears off, causing Alex to fly into the others) Venom: It's funny Alex, didn't you ever wonder why you could stop time? After all, you should find it weird considering Shadows are the only beings with time manipulation techniques. (Alex stands stunned) Venom: What, you didn't know? Seris never told you about Ashley's mother? She was the assistant to Garrick Vons and his eventual lover! Izuku: Alex...? Venom: And considering you're the only one with such a power besides me, I'd say all of those Shadow genes went down to you instead of your sister! Alex: So... I'm... Quarter shadow?? Venom: That's right! Aren't YOU special!? Super strength, your mother's psychic powers, AND the power form your shadow side! You've got more power then both your parents put together! Alex: I... I had no idea... Venom: And all your sister got was her father's ice powers. SHe's not even HALF the ice user he was! (Alex is seen tearing up from this revelation) Venom: Anyway, let me show you what real time control looks like! COME FORTH, THE WORLD!! (Venom uses Jack's power and freezes time before he walks up to the heroes, morphing back into Jack) Jack: Let's see here. (Jack walks up to Alex) Jack: Weak. (Jack punches Alex in the gut as he's frozen in time before he walks over to Izuku) Jack: Pathetic. (Jack punches Izuku in the mouth as he walks over to Mina and Omega) Jack: Just borderline useless all around. (Jack punches Mina in the gut while he uses a dagger and stabs Omega in the leg and chest. He then walks over to Erin) Jack: And you. Sorry it had to come to this. (Jack grabs Erin's head and kisses her. He then walks back before kicking her in the knee, breaking it before he walks away from the group and morphs back into Venom) Venom: And now time will resume. (Time resumes as Alex and Mina fall to the ground holding their stomachs while Izuku flies back into a wall. Omega is seen falling to the ground from his stab wounds as Erin collapses from her broken knee) Venom: So. Do you all now see the TRUE power of the perfect being!? None of the foes you faced in the past come close to us! Gamma, The Sleeper, Martin, the Twins, the Circle, even the Puppetmaster are all second rate compared to me! (As many of the heroes struggle they all slowly get up despite the pain) Momo: We... We can't win this.... Bakugo: Goddamn him.... Leo: He's... He's the true monster.... (Alex looks over at Erin. He moves as quickly as he can to her) Alex: Erin... Erin:...… Alex: … *Helps up Erin as he tries to stay standing* We gotta get outta here... Erin: But we can't leave him like this! Alex: We don't have a way to fight him in this form! If we stay we're all dead! Erin: But- Alex: NOW ERIN! COME ON!!! (Alex helps Erin up as he struggles to stand) Erin: Are...Are you okay? Alex: God, I think I'm gonna vomit, he hit so hard. Venom: YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY!! Shoto: Look out! (Venom charges toward Alex and Erin before he's struck by fire, causing him to recoil and scream in pain as he walks back. The heroes watch on shocked) Erin: Wait what?! Izuku: It hurt him! Venom: Goddammit! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS! Shoto: EVERYONE!! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!! (Shoto flames on the ground and he creates a MASSIVE wall of fire. Venom is forced to stay away from all the fire. After a few moments, the fire vanishes. And Venom sees all the heroes gone) Venom:.... *lets out a blood thirsty roar* HUNT THOSE WORMS DOWN CHILDREN!! (Targhul begin to grow from the flesh in the walls before a horde of them charges after the heroes) Venom: Bring them back to me in pieces! (The heroes are seen exiting the cave gasping for air) Omega: Alex, you okay? Alex: Yeah..I'm- (Alex falls to the ground and vomits) Omega: You okay? Alex: I mean, considering he drove his fist right into my stomach with that much force, not really. Mina: He did the same to me too. Alex: His time stop is clearly more advanced than mine. Izuku: He is a pure-blood Shadow. Erin: Why... Why would he- FUCK!! MY KNEE!! (Alex tries to get up to help his sister but can't. Leo goes up to Erin and lifts her up in a the bridal carry) Leo: Here let me help. Erin: Leo what are you- Leo: You can't walk so let me help you this time. Erin:.... Izuku: *Helps Alex up* You gonna be okay? Alex: Yeah... I'll... I'll be fine... Miles: We gotta get back to the Warehouse. Omega: *Pulls out the dagger* Yeah.. I need to check on my kids. (Suddenly, roaring is heard from the cave as the ravenous Targhul exit) Alex: WHAT THE HELL?!? Izuku: Are those...?! (The Targhul roar as they run toward the heroes) Mina: Omega, you go check on your kids with the others. I'll stay back and hold them off! Omega: What?! No way, you're coming with us! Momo: I'll stay with you. Omega: Huh?! Scott: Me too. Jiro: So will I. Ian: You could use a medic on your side. Omega: Come on guys, please... Mina: Omega, it's alright. Now go. Alex: Come on Omega, they got this! (Omega reluctantly follows the others back home. Mina, Scott, Jiro, Ian and Momo are seen standing as the Targhul approach. Scott then deploys Jirosoyu) Scott: We're not going home today, are we? Ian: There's a possibility. But if we fall, we do it for all those we protect! Momo: You sure you want to stay Mina? You could still go with Omega. Mina: At long as he and his kids are safe, that's all that matters. Jiro: You really are his mom aren't you? Mina: *Smirks* Is that really so bad? Jiro: *Smiles* Not at all. Scott: Here they come! Momo: Right... *Creates a spear* LET'S GO!!! (The 5 heroes all charge at the Targhuls as they close in. The scene returns to the heroes, who, after a bit of movement, made it back to the werehouse) Zulu: Daddy? Foxtrot: What's going on...? Omega: Stay in your room kids! Those bad people are coming back! Charlie: Again?! They want revenge don't they? Alex: They want more than you think kid. Miles: Holy crap, Mina, Ian and the others...What if they don't make it? Omega: They will make it! They have to! Izuku: Those Kings, what did they do to Jack? Alex: They took him at a moment of weakness, that's what happened. Izuku: Weakness? I don't understand. Alex: Jack is only doing all of this because he wants respect. Bakugo: From who? Alex: His parents. They abused him everyday of his life just because he wanted to be a hero. They wanted him to be the next Alkorin. Izuku: That's awful. Erin: What are we supposed to do now? Alex: I'm not sure, we- Venom: Oh heeeeroes... (The heroes step outside as they see Venom standing there with a group of Targhul) Alex: Jack... Venom: I just came here to give you a little...parting gift from your friends. (Venom holds out his fist, in it is a scrap of Momo's hero costume, a piece of Jiro's skin, Scott's bracelet and Mina's mask) Omega: No... Alex: Jack, why...? Venom: Don't feel so sad my friends. You will join them soon enough. (The heroes all look in fear as they know they can't stop Venom as they are and as he is. However Venom decides not to attack) Venom: Let what happen to your friends be a reminder that you can't stop me. I'll let you all STEW in your own fear. ANd when the time is right, I'll finish off EACH and EVERYONE of you. (Venom takes his Targhul as he leaves. The group gathers around the stuff Venom left) Omega: *Holds Mina's mask* M...M...Mina.... Alex: Omega... (Alex puts his hand on Omega's shoulder) Alex: They did what was best for all of us. Leo: That bastard killed Scott...Goddammit. Erin: They never stood a chance. (Omega suddenly stands up) Omega: We need to follow him...! Alex: Omega? Omega: Did you hear me?! We're going after that asshole and I'm gonna rip Jack's spine right out of his mouth! Alex: Are you crazy!? You can't stop him by yourself! Omega: I don't care! I'm gonna avenge Mina!! Alex: OMEGA CONTROL YOURSELF!!! Omega: WHY DON'T YOU- Erin: SHUT UP!!!! (Everyone turns to Erin who's standing against a wall. Leo goes to help but she holds up a hand at him to tell him no) Erin: Just... Stop.... Alex: Erin? Erin: Alex, we need to stop this. Alex: What?! But you saw what he can do! He'll kill us! Erin: But we can catch him off guard. After everything Jack's said, I know he wants his parents either proud of him or dead. And right now, my best guess is that he's heading down to Lost Haven to find them. Uraraka: He's gonna kill his parents? Erin: Most likely. If they don't accept him for being a hero. Bakugo: Feels like he's more of a villain now. Erin: He's just been misunderstood. And we're one of the reasons for that. Alex: You're right...But how can we be so sure we can beat him? Shoto: Well, he seems to have traded the sound weakness for fire. I don't think it'll be hard for us to give him a little temperature boost. Kiro: Yeah, you're right! Omega:..... (Alex turns to Omega) Alex: Don't worry Omega, we'll do what is right. Omega: We better. Now let's go. (The heroes leave and head for Lost Haven. A figure holding their injured arm is seen from the trees as they begin to run after the heroes without notice. It then cuts to the heroes arriving at Lost Haven where the main gate is seen torn open as bodies line the road) Uraraka: Oh my god... Izuku: It's chaos. Alex: He must already be closing in on his home. We need to hurry! (The heroes run into the town. It then cuts to Venom fighting off a group of Policemen and Security Guards, easily killing most of them as an injured officer fires at him before running out of ammo. Venom picks the officer up and proceeds to bite his head off before throwing the corpse aside. He then approaches a house) Venom: Mom, dad...I'm home! (The heroes are seen running down the streets as Police and Guards are seen fighting off the Targhul) Erin: It's a massacre out here! Alex: Just keep going, we need to hurry! (The heroes all rush to New Heaven, hoping they can make it in time to stop Venom...) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 3